Der Löffelmörder 2
by Fieball
Summary: Der Löffelmörde,r ein Serienkiller, der seine Opfer mit einer merkwürdigen Tatwaffe umbringt, trifft auf Neo. Könnte es würdigere Gegner geben?
1. Prolog: Oracle

Der Löffelmörder 2  
  
Prolog: Oracle  
  
Das Orakel hatte wieder einmal seine Gestalt gewechselt. Mittlerweile tat sie das jeden Mittwoch und zuckte nur noch mit den Achseln, wenn jemand sie danach fragte. Neo betrachtete sie lange. Ihr Teint hatte diesmal die Farbe von geschmolzener Milchschokolade. Die Luft in der kleinen Küche roch wie immer verraucht.  
  
„Du wirst gleich fragen, ob das ein Joint ist. Beziehungsweise, du wolltest es fragen, wirst es aber nicht nicht fragen, weil ich dir die Antwort geben werden: Nein, ich habe mir nur eine Zigarette gedreht, die so aussieht, Kleiner."  
  
Neo bleib der Mund offen stehen. Er wollte antworten, dass er die Zigarette - die tatsächlich aussah wie ein Joint, noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
„Versuch nicht zu Lügen. Ich würde es sowieso merken!" „M..." „Nicht fluchen, Neo. Ich bin das Orakel – außerdem gibt es jetzt wichtigere Dinge"  
  
Die Stirn der alten Frau, die in einem buntem Gewand gekleidet war, legte sich in Falten und sie blickte Neo mit ihren brauen, fast schwarzen Augen an. Sie wusste genau, wo seine Augen waren, auch wenn er eine Sonnenbrille trug, das spürte er.  
  
„Ich kann dir nicht viel sagen. Ich weiß nicht mal, wieso ich jeden Mittwoch meine Gestalt ändere. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du wieder in der Matrix bist, wieso du wieder unter Morpheus dienst und wieso Trinity noch lebt. Es ist so, als sei der letzte Tag der Matrix noch nicht gekommen. Niemand weiß genau, wieso dies passiert ist." „Was muss ich tun? Der Architekt?" „Nein, Neo." „Smith?" „Nein." „Der Merowinger?" „Nein." „Der Schlüsselmacher?" „Nein, der ist tot. Schon vergessen?" „Aber ich dachte..." „Ich weiß, was du gedacht hast. Ich bin das Orakel. Schon vergessen?" „Sorry – ich mag solche Ratespielchen eigentlich nicht. Sie wissen, ich bin eher ein Mann der Taten." „Oh, diesmal sind große Taten von dir erwartet. Aber du weißt nicht, was du tun sollst, also kommst du zu mir. Du kannst diesmal nicht mit einem Gegner wie Smith oder dem Merowinger rechnen .Ich weiß nicht viel mehr. Lass mir dich eins sagen: Löffel. Ich weiß nur, dass eine große Bedrohung von einem Löffel ausgehen wird." „Einem Löffel? Bitte, was soll das heißen?" „Tut mir Leid, mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Du musst jetzt gehen. Ich will Kekse backen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich heute keine für dich habe. Nimm dir stattdessen so eine kleine Tüte mit Lakritze!"  
  
Neo betrachtete die kleine Tüte verwundert, spürte wie das Orakel ihm einen kleinen Schubs gab, um ihn aus der Küche zu befördern und stecke die Tüte schnell in seinen Ledermantel.  
  
„Löffel?", dachte er, „There is no spoon..."  
  



	2. Kapitel 1: Better to reign in hell then ...

Kapitel 1: Better to reign in hell then to serve in heaven  
  
Joel trug seinen Löffel immer bei sich. Es war lange her, dass er zum letzten Mal gegen eine Wirbelsäule gestoßen war, und so war die Berichterstattung in der Presse zum Verschweigen gekommen und kaum noch einer erinnerte sich seiner Taten ständig. Mit Ausnahme von seiner Klasse.  
  
Er beobachtete sie jeden Tag, mit einer diabolischen Genugtuung, wie sie zusammen zuckten, wenn jemand die Namen „Daniel"oder „Vanessa"sagten. Und, er beobachtete sie in der Kantine. Es war herrlich, mit anzusehen, wie sie die Löffel nahmen, bei dem Anblick zusammen zuckten und sich dann dennoch überwandten, damit ihren Pudding zu essen. Und immer, wenn er einen Löffel in der Hand hatte, genoss er es.  
  
Es war Sommer geworden, und er saß oft im Garten, während er Eis aß. Mit Vorliebe aß er Waldfrüchtesorbet. Blutrot. Es glänzte auf dem Löffel. Er aß ständig mit ihm. Es fiel niemandem auf. Er wusch ihn selbst und beschmutzte den Löffel, den er bekam, mit Essen. Es sah so aus, als würde er ein ganz normales Leben führen. Auf dem Löffel hatte er die Runen eingeritzt. Aber so klein und so fein, dass niemand sie sah, wenn er nicht wusste, wo er sie suchen musste.  
  
Aber Joel hatte keine Lust mehr, länger auf der faulen Haut liegen zu bleiben und sich auf seinen Lorbeeren auszuruhen. Aber ihm fiel niemand ein, der ein mögliches Opfer sein könnte. Musste er, Ancalagon, sich nun schon jemanden suchen, den er umbringen konnte? Niemals.  
  
Seine Opfer waren zu ihm gekommen und er hatte gespürt, dass die Zeit reif gewesen war. Er hatte es einfach gewusst. Auch bei Daniel. Das Wetter war sehr schwül, bald würde ein Sommergewitter aufkommen. Joel leckte seinen Löffel ab und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Er würde einen Spaziergang machen.  
  
Die Lautsprecheranlage der Fußgängerzone spielte ein Lied, den Joel aus irgendeinem blutrünstigen Film kannte. Nicht, dass die Art von Musik, die in Horrorfilmen verwendet wurde, normalerweise in Fußgängerzonen gespielt wurde. Es war harmlos wirkendes Geduddel. Ein ganz unschuldiger, wenn auch trauriger Song. Aber für jeden, der den Film gesehen hatte, bedeutete der Song noch etwas anderes. Er verband die Musik mit den Taten, die im Film zu sehen waren.  
  
So war es auch mit dem Löffel. Normalerweise dachte niemand an blutrünstige Morde, wenn er einen Löffel sah. Wer aber die Geschichte des Löffelmörders, seine Geschichte, die Geschichte von Ancalagon dem Blutrünstigen, kannte, der verband den Löffel mit einer brutalen Art und Weise zu töten. Joel liebte den Gedanken, dass jeder, der an einen Löffel dachte, daran dachte, wie er die Wirbelsäule aus seinen Opfern hebelte.  
  
Er befühlte den Löffel in seiner Hosentasche, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er noch da war. Dann setzte er sich auf eine Bank und beobachtete die Leute um ihn herum. Niemand interessantes. Eine Horde von Siebtklässlern, die ihr Wochenende verbrachten, indem sie die Nerven der Leute in der Fußgängerzone strapazieren – ohne dass es ihnen aufgefallen wäre. Sie lärmten herum, fühlten sich groß und stark, nur weil sie nicht mehr in den Grundschule waren.  
  
Falsche Ignoranz. Eine Lektion würde jedem von denen gut tun, aber darauf hatte Joel keine Lust. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe, anderer Leute Kinder zu erziehen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Familien. Mütter, die ihre Kinderwagen , voll gepackt mit Einkäufen nach Hause schoben. Väter, die mit ihren Kindern ein Spielwarengeschäft besuchten, um ihnen Wasserpistolen zu kaufen. Uninteressant.  
  
Danach fiel sein Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Terrasse einer Konditorei. Unter großen, dunkelgrünen Sonnenschirmen saßen die Gäste im Schatten. Es war hauptsächliche ältere Damen und Herren, die ihren Kaffee tranken und dabei entweder ein Eis oder ein Stück Torte aßen. Als er sein Auge schweifen ließ, eindeckte er dennoch etwas interessantes: Drei Mädchen, ungefähr in seinem Alter, etwas jünger vielleicht, aber sein Jahrgang. Neben einer Brünette und einer Rothaarigen, die allem Anschein nach Rastalocken hatte, saß eine Blondine.  
  
Sie war schön. Nicht dick, eine schöne Figur. Ein schmales Gesicht, auf dem er, wenngleich das aus der Entfernung schwer zu sagen war, einige Unreinheiten vermutete. So etwas machte ihm nie viel aus. Er fand dieses Mädchen atemberaubend schön – und er spürte einen fast unwiderstehlichen Drang, ihre Wirbelsäule genauer zu inspizieren. Vielleicht sollte er ihr diesmal anbieten, sich mit einem Kuss frei zukaufen – um sie nach diesem dennoch umzubringen.  
  
Ein leises, böses Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er kreuzte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete still die drei Mädchen von seiner Bank aus.  
  
Sie aß ein Eis, mit einem langen Löffel. Er musste wieder lächeln. Er dachte an ein altes Sprichwort, was er irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte, wahrscheinlich wieder einmal Harris und Dr. Lecter. Es hieß: „Wer mit dem Teufel speist, braucht einen langen Löffel." Esslöffel waren lang. Ironie des Schicksals. Er betrachtete sie, wie sie ungeniert das Eis mit ihrer rosa Zunge von dem kalten Stahl ableckte.  
  
„Merkwürdige Art, Eis zu essen.", Dachte er, „Aber sie wird ja auch eine merkwürdige Art zu sterben haben."  
  
Das erwartete Sommergewitter setzte ein. Der Regen kam und die Leute verließen fluchtartig die Fußgängerzone. Joel blieb sitzen, und schaute den drei Mädchen weiterhin zu. Sie trennten sich, die Brünette verließ die beiden anderen und ging, allem Anschein nach, nach Hause. Die beiden anderen standen ebenfalls auf und gingen in Richtung Alzette. Joel folgte ihnen mit ziemlich großem Abstand. Er hatte keine Angst, sie zu verlieren. Er kannte die Rothaarige und wusste, wo sie wohnte – und alles deutete darauf, dass die beiden Nachbarn waren, oder wenigstens nahe beieinander wohnten.  
  
Sie hatten sich gerade getrennt, und Joel folgte der Blondine – seiner Blondine. Sie würde bald ihm gehören. Er brauchte nicht viel zu tun, nur sie zu beobachten. Langsam folgte er ihr, betrachtete ihr vom Regen durchnässtes Haar, ihre bleich wirkende Haut, ihren schönen Körper, durch das nasse, an der Haut anliegende Top zusätzlich betont. Und er betrachtete ihren Rücken, ihre Wirbelsäule, die ihr Gehirn mit dem restlichen Körper verband, von der aus ihre Nervenimpulse durch den Körper flossen.  
  
Betört von ihrem Anblick blieb er an eine Laterne gelehnt stehen und folgte ihr noch mit seinem Blick, bis sie ihr Haus erreicht hatte und hinein ging. Er wartete eine Minute lang und ging dann zu dem Haus, um sich die Hausnummer anzusehen. Er fand, dass ein Spaziergang nach Hause nicht schlecht war und nahm einen längeren Weg, der entlang der Alzette verlief, und vorbei an einem großen Parkplatz, der so gut wie leer war. Anscheinend waren alle vor dem Unwetter geflüchtet.  
  
Es donnerte. Regen machte Joel nichts aus. Er mochte ihn zwar nicht sonderlich, aber eigentlich hatte er bis jetzt erst einen Tag erlebt, an dem er wirklich mit dem Wetter zufrieden gewesen war. Graue Wolken und ein warmer Wind. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gerne an diesen Tag. Obwohl eigentlich nur das Wetter gut gewesen war, mehr nicht.  
  
Er fand sich auf dem verlassenen Parkplatz wieder. Es regnete in Strömen und beständig zuckten Blitze durch die dicken, schwarzen Wolken.  
  
Ungefähr 15 Meter vor ihm stand ein Mann mit einem langen Ledermantel, der ihm bis zu den Stiefelansätzen ging. Er sah sehr bleich aus. Er blickte Joel mit seinen wachen, kohleschwarzen Augen an. Sein Haar, nicht ganz so dunkel wie sein Mantel, aber auch schwarz. Er schien unschlüssig, und doch hatte er auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise eine bedrohende Wirkung auf Joel. Der Mann wirkte komplett deplatziert auf dem Parkplatz.  
  



	3. Kapitel 2: It rains the water of Styx

Kapitel 2: It rains the water of Styx  
  
Es regnete in Strömen, doch der Regen prallte einfach von Neo ab. Er stand dem Löffel gegenüber, das spürte er. Und er spürte, dass dieser Junge, den Morpheus den Löffelmörder genannt hatte – er war böse. Und Neo glaubte zu wissen, dass dieser Junge noch böser war als Smith es je gewesen war. Er brachte Menschen um, die für den dei weitere Existenz der Matrix der Matrix wichtig waren. Er störte die Bestimmungen der Anderen.  
  
Aber er war kein Programm. Das erstaunte Neo, denn normalerweise waren es Programme, die Schaden in der Matrix verursachten. Und nun hatte plötzlich ein Mensch die Macht, dies zu tun. Neo hatte sich nach dem Datum erkunden wollen,aber Daten waren irrelevant. Es gab keine Kontinuität mehr, keine konzentrische Kreise. Das Gleichgewicht der Matrix war gestört. Und so merkwürdig das auch klang, er war wohl dazu auserwählt, es wiederherzustellen, um dann seine endgültige Funktion – das Beenden des Krieges zwischen den Menschen und den Maschinen zu erfüllen – um danach zu sterben.  
  
Er konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Er musste es einfach tun. So wie Morpheus es ihn gelehrt hatte.  
  
Joel sah diesen merkwürdigen Mann lange an. Er schien ihn irgendwie anzuziehen. So als würde diese Gestalt irgendwie verhindern, dass er einen anderen Weg nehmen würde.  
  
Blitze zuckten immer wieder, und Joel kam plötzlich das Bild von ihm selbst, wie er den Löffel über sich hält und ein Blitz in ihn einschlägt, in den Kopf. Er schüttelte sich leicht, um diesen verrückten Gedanken wieder zu verjagen.  
  
Er erhob seine Stimme: „Wer bist du?"  
  
Die Stimme des Jungen, der bis auf ungefähr drei Meter an ihn herangekommen war, klang kalt, wie ein eisiger Wind, der durch Neos Gehörgänge fegte und ihm den Anflug einer Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken verschaffte.  
  
Er blickte dem Löffelmörder direkt in die Augen. Braune Augen, mit einer merkwürdigen Farbnuance zum Goldenen hin, aber voller Hass. So voller Hass und Bestimmtheit, dass Neos Antwort erschreckend ehrlich ausfiel: „Ich heiße Thomas Anderson. Aber man nennt mich Neo, normalerweise." „Und was führt sie hierher, Mr. Anderson?"  
  
Dieser Tonfall. Dieser schneidende, arrogante Tonfall, wie er „Mr. Anderson"aussprach. Es klang exakt wie Smith. Und es hätte Neo nicht gewundert, wenn der etwas damit zu tun gehabt hätte – aber er wusste genau, dass dem nicht so war. Dies war ein völlig neuer Gegner, und er musste sich konzentrieren, wenn er nicht versagen wollte. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem – man nennt ihn den Löffelmörder." Neos Stimme war nur halb so kalt und hart, wie er es gehofft hatte, aber diese Augen brachten ihn einfach aus der Fassung. Er zog seine Sonnenbrille an, aber der Junge fixierte weiter seine Augen. Als hätte sich eine Art Tunnel zwischen seinen Pupillen und den Pupillen des Jungen geöffnet.  
  
„Nun, ich bin sicher, es überrascht sie nicht, wenn ich mich als der Löffelmörder vorstelle, oder?" Joels Stimme war etwas weniger hart geworden, aber noch immer noch eisig. Er war erstaunt darüber, dass dieser Typ wusste, wer er war.  
  
„Nein, ich bin nicht überrascht, dich zu sehen, Löffelmörder." „Mein Name ist Ancalagon. Ancalagon der Schwarze, den sie den Löffelmörder nennen." Joel stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass der beleidigte Tonfall in Neos Art, „Löffelmörder"auszusprechen seiner Stimme neue Festigkeit verleihen hatte, so dass sie nun wieder so hart klang, wie er sie mochte. „Nun denn, Ancalagon, du störst das Gleichgewicht der Matrix. Und ich bin hier, um dies zu ändern!"  
  
„Bitte, was? Matrix? Ist das so eine Sekte? Willst du den Löffel ebenfalls zu spüren bekommen?"  
  
Joel hatte die Hände noch immer den den Taschen und hatte seinen Löffel umklammert. Er schätzte diesen Anderson nicht besonders stark ein, er sah doch eher schmächtig aus – und Joel hatte in den letzten Monaten ziemlich viel trainiert und war stärker, als er aussah. Außerdem hatte er versucht, seine Kiefermuskeln zu verstärken, indem er ganze Kaugummipackungen miteinander kaute, und das stundenlang. Im Ernstfall würde er Andersons Nase abbeißen – aber nur zur Notwehr, er wollte nicht seinen Hunger stillen.  
  
Neo stoppte für einen Moment – dieser Junge wusste nicht, was die Matrix war und war trotzdem eine Gefahr für sie? Das würde sich als Problem erweisen können. Wenn der Junge nicht wusste, von was genau die Gefahr ausging, wie sollte er es denn herausfinden?  
  
„Du willst mir deinen Löffel zu spüren geben? Hebe dir das für später auf!" Neos Stimme blieb trocken. „Die Matrix ist der Ort, an dem du lebst. Es ist nur eine computergenerierte Simulation, in Wahrheit bist du gefangen in einer Kapsel und sämtliche Energie, die du produzierst, wandeln die Maschinen in Strom um. Und ich kämpfe, um die Menschen aus der Knechtschaft der Maschinen, die diese Simulation aufrecht erhalten, zu befreien!"  
  
„Also doch eine Sekte?", fragte Joel, mit einem verächtlichen Unterton in der Stimme. Er hatte sich mehr erwartet als eine merkwürdige Verschwörungstheorie. Aber dieser merkwürdige Kerl hatte irgendeine seltsame Ausstrahlung, die Joel davon abhielt, ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen und ihn – natürlich wirbelsäulenlos – in die Alzette zu werfen.  
  
„Hör zu. Ich kann es dir nicht so zeigen, dass du es vollen Endes verstehst. Um zu verstehen, was die Matrix wirklich ist, muss man sie gesehen haben. Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Gib mir deinen Löffel. Er muss zerstört werden. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit!"  
  
„Wieso gehen sie nicht zum FBI und erzählen das Mulder und Scully, Mr Anderson?"Ich bin an solchen merkwürdigen Theorien nicht interessiert. Und meinen Löffel – Joel hielt ihn Neo hin und zog ihn ruckartig wieder weg, als Neo danach schnappen wollte – den behalte ich!"  
  
Neo würde langsam wütend. Dieser Junge spielte mit ihm und verarschte ihn. Er hasste so etwas.  
  
„Was ist, Mr Anderson?", spöttelte Joel, „Und selbst wenn das hier nur eine Simulation ist – meinen Löffel bekommen sie trotzdem nicht. Oder haben sie noch – hier machte er eine kleine Sprechpause – überzeugendere Argumente?"  
  
Neo sah alles in Zeitlupe. Er sprang mit einem Satz nach vorne, ließ sich nach hinten fallen, und als seine Hände sich auf dem Boden abstützten, schlug er mit seinen Beinen nach denen von diesem Löffelmörder. Von außen her betrachtet musste das alles wie eine sehr merkwürdige Breakdance- Bewegung ausgesehen haben.  
  
Doch er verfehlte sein Ziel.  
  
Joel konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er spürte eine ungeheure Wärme vom Löffel ausgehen und fühlte, sah, hörte alles um sich herum in Zeitlupe. Er sah, wie Neo versuchte, ihm die Beine wegzutreten, so dass er fiel. Er sprang nach oben und und stieß Neo mit beiden Händen von sich, so dass dieser auf dem Hintern landete. Neo richtete sich blitzschnell wieder auf.  
  
„Das...", erklärte er, triumphierend wieder in seinem Element zu sein, „ist die Matrix!"   
„Ich weiß nicht, was für Zeitlupentricks das sind. Aber ich weiß, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der sie beherrscht. Wenn du meinen Löffel willst, musst du ihn dir holen.", erwiderte Joel kalt.   



	4. Kapitel 3: A fight on the walls of dis

Kapitel 3: A fight on the walls of dis  
  
Neo nahm diese freche Herausforderung gerne an. Er sprang in die Luft, und blieb in einer Höhe von ungefähr 3 Metern hängen.  
  
Joel sah Neo in der Luft hängen und lief los, drei, vier, fünf Meter nach vorne. Neo konnte ihn nicht mehr erreichen und musste wieder landen.  
  
„Du läufst weg?", warf Neo Joel spöttisch vor.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass man einen Schlag einstecken muss, wenn man ihn kommen sieht! Oder ist das eine Regel in deiner Sekte? Bist du da eigentlich nur so ein Trottel, der die Drecksarbeit machen darf, oder etwa so eine Art Messias?"  
  
Joel grinste und blickte in Andersons' kohlenschwarze Augen, der wieder in Angriffsstellung ging.   
  
Neo schlug Joel in die Seite. Endlich ein Treffer.  
  
Es schmerzte ganz plötzlich. Er hatte sich einen Moment zu lange ablenken lassen, da war es geschehen. Neo hatte ihn mit voller Wucht getroffen, und er war in die Knie gesackt. Neo holte aus, um ihm noch eine zu verpassen, da hatte er eine Idee.   
  
Neo wollte Joel ins Gesicht stoßen, als dieser plötzlich weg war. Jedenfalls schien es Neo so.   
  
Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er unter ihm lag. Er wollte nach hinten springen, als er einen erdrückenden Schmerz zwischen den Beinen spürte – nur kurz, dann breitete er sich auf die Nieren aus.  
  
Als Anderson für einen Moment lang nur den Schmerz wahrnahm, zog Joel ihm mit der linken Hand - in der rechten hielt er immer noch den Löffel -, die Beine weg und ließ ihn so auf den Boden fallen, wo dieser sich den Kopf aufschlug.   
  
Neo verlor durch den harten Schlag das Bewusstsein. Langsam sank er in eine dämmerige Nebelwelt hinab, und er wusste, dass er nur nach dem Löffel zu greifen brauchte, um dem Spuk ein Ende zu setzten, aber er schaffte es nicht, obwohl der Löffel scheinbar in greifbarer Nähe war.   
  
Seine Kraft war am Ende, und obwohl er sich zu konzentrieren versuchte, alles verschwamm immer mehr, er sah nur noch das merkwürdig klare Glitzern des Löffels, der sich plötzlich in Matrix-Code umwandelte, den er nicht lesen konnte. So unglaublich es auch schien, er erkannte nicht, was diese Zeichen bedeuten sollten – aber ein Fehler war es auch nicht, nicht wie ein Dèja-Vue.   
  
Joel sah, wie sein Löffel glühend rot wurde, obwohl er er wie immer eiskalt war. Er spürte, dass seine Bestimmung nun gekommen war. Er würde nun zu Ancalagon werden, einem Drachen. Sobald der Löffel die Wirbelsäule von diesem Anderson berührt hatte, würde sich alles ändern. Vielleicht hatte der sogar Recht gehabt mit seiner Matrix und maschinengesteuerten Welt – aber was sollte es?   
  
Egal, ob diese Welt nun „real" war oder nur eine Simulation, er würde zu Ancalagon werden, dem echten und einzigartigen Drachen.   
  
Er konnte nicht erklären, wieso das passieren würde, aber er spürte es, instinktiv.  
  
Er schleifte den bewusstlosen Anderson in eine Art niedriger Tunnel, der irgendwas mit dem Hochwasserschutz zu tun hatte - Joel nicht genau wusste, was, doch trotz dem Gewitter sah es nicht so aus, als könnte der Tunnel für ihn zu einer Falle werden.   
  
Neo sah das freundliche Gesicht des Orakels. Ihr erstes, ihr ursprüngliches Gesicht. Sie sagte etwas zu ihm, aber er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er hörte zwar die Worte die sie sagte, aber er verstand nicht, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Als könnte er seine eigene Muttersprache plötzlich nicht mehr.  
  
Dann wieder dieser Code. Dieser Code, den der Löffel gehabt hatte, und den er nicht entschlüsseln hatte können. Plötzlich kam der Nebel wieder über Neo, und seine Gedanken verloren sich in der schwere der schwarzen Wolken, die über seinen Geist kamen.   
  
Joel kramte sein Taschenmesser hervor. Er war froh, es mitgenommen zu haben, auch wenn es ihn bisher nur gestört hatte. - es wog doch schon recht viel.   
  
Anderson hatte er mit dessen eigener Jacke gefesselt und begann nun, den Schnitt anzusetzen. Er drückte die scharfe Klinge tief ins Fleisch, solange, bis das Kribbeln in seiner Hand beinahe unerträglich wurde, und das Blut langsam heraus lief.   
  
Neo erwachte mit einem Schmerzensschrei. Er hatte eine Wunde auf seinem Rücken, außerdem schien sein Pullover verschnitten zu sein, denn der kalte Wind, der in den merkwürdig niedrigen Tunnel blies, verschaffte ihm an dieser Stelle eine Gänsehaut. 


	5. Kapitel 4: The seventh Hell ring is your...

Kapitel 4: The seventh Hell ring is yours  
  
Neo konnte sich nicht bewegen. Der Schmerz lähmte ihn – oder hatte dieser Ancalagon etwa schon seine Nervenstränge so durchschnitten, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Im Moment traute Neo dem Jungen das auch zu, denn es war ihm immerhin gelungen, ihn zu überwältigen und allem Anschein nach vernichtend zu schlagen.   
  
Aber hatte immer noch Kontrolle über die Matrix, Kontrolle über den Code. Den Löffel würde er nicht mit seiner „Gabe" vernichten können, Code, der war nicht zu lesen, er war eigentlich falsch, ungültiger Code, der normalerweise aus der Matrix gelöscht wurde. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten?   
  
Joel genoss, wie Neo bei jeder Berührung, die er machte, zusammen zuckte. Und er genoss den Geruch des Blutes, vermischt mit dem süßen Geruch eines Sommergewitters, und es schien ihm, als würde beide Gerüche zusammenpassen und nur beide zusammen eine unendlich wohlriechende und berauschende Komposition ergeben. Er sog die Luft durch die Nase herein und genoss es, wie der Duft ihn ausfüllte, ihn durchdrang und ihm neue Stärke verlieh.  
  
Neo erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas – die Lakritze vom Orakel! Vielleicht hatte sie geheimnisvolle Kräfte oder würde ihm sonst irgendwie aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien. Er musste es jedenfalls langsam angehen und nicht wie ein großer Zauberkünstler stolz seine Tricks präsentieren, sondern heimlich die Lakritze von seiner Tasche in den Mund bugsieren.   
  
Er strenge sich an, lokalisierte die Lakritze und bugsierte sie langsam aus der Tasche. Sie schwebte gerade einige Millimeter über dem Boden, als Neo erneut einen Schmerzensschrei loslassen musste.  
  
Joel war dabei, den Löffel unter die Wirbelsäule zu schieben, und Neo stieß wie erwartet einen lauten Schmerzensschrei aus. Er lächelte und summte leise die Filmmusik, die sie in der Fußgängerzone gespielt hatten. Dann eindeckte er ein Stück Lakritze. Es war noch eingepackt. Er nahm sich die Zeit, es auszupacken, genüsslich in den Mund zu schieben und mit dem süß-herbem Geschmack im Mund zum finalen Schritt überzugehen, nicht wissend, welch gigantische Auswirkungen seine Tat haben würde. 


End file.
